Power Rangers SPD: Omens
by Donarius
Summary: Basically a PRThundercats crossover.... Give a summary later.
1. Chapter 1

_Power Rangers SPD: Omens_

_Chapter 1: Introductions_

Life was good on the planet of New Thundera, The Thundercats were finally able to live in piece. The heroic leader and Lord of The Thundercats, Lion-O, was currently outside assisting his friends Panthro and Tygra with some maintenance on the Thundertank, which had a few dents in it from a recent trek across planet to gather food.

Panthro: Well, that should do it. Start her up Lion-O.

Lion-O: Here goes...

Tygra: (upon hearing the mighty vehicle roar to life) Well done, Panthro. You've out done yourself again.

Panthro (laughing): It wasn't all me, I had a little help...

Lion-O (pretending to be hurt by the comment): Little? I can't believe we sit out here for nearly two hours while you...

Lion-O stops abruptly when he hears the early warning cry of the powerful Sword of Omens. He immediately unsheathes the powerful weapon and holds it up to his face.

Lion-O: Sword of Omens give me sight, sight beyond sight.

The sword magically responds to its owners commands and Lion-O's eyes light up as his vision is thrust into another reality. He sees six people clad in colorful costumes and helmets under attack by a powerful adversary. The red one runs forward and is immediately cut down and 'changes' into a young dark-skinned humanoid. The green, yellow, blue, and pink follow suit but are cut down just as easily. They do 'change' back into their respected humanoid forms. The swords vision suddenly ceases.

Panthro (worried): What was it, Lion-O? The sword has never had you in a vision that long before.

Lion-O (still visibly confused by what he just saw): I-I'm not sure, Panthro. We had better get inside the lair, I'll explain my vision to everyone then.

Once inside the Cat's Lair, the entire team gathers around the meeting table in the conference room. Lion-O begins explaining his 'vision' and the others listen intently knowing full well that the Sword of Omens would never give them a false vision. Lion-o finally finishes his story and the group begin discussing it.

Cheetara: Well, the obvious question is: Who are these people? And, why did the sword choose them for us to see?

Lynxo: Good point, Cheetara. I feel that we should investigate this further before we decide on anything rash.

Jaga the Wise: You and the other Thundercats must go to the planet Earth to assist these people, Lion-O.

The group turned to see their spiritual 'mentor' Jaga suddenly appear.

Lion-O: What do know about this, Jaga?

Jaga: Long ago a wise wizard created six coins. These coins were eventually used to create a powerful force for good on the planet Earth called the Power Rangers. The wizard was known as the Morphing Master Zordon.

Lion-O: Power Rangers? Could that be the same group I saw under attack?

Jaga: It is very likely, Lion-O. All I know is that these 'rangers' need your help.

With that the mystic Jaga disappears leaving the Thundercats with even more questions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Thundercats or Power Ranger.

Well, I realize that was kinda short. But hey, just getting started. Stick with me, please?


	2. Chapter 2

_Power Rangers SPD: Omens_

A/N: I realize this is seeming to be a story more about the cats, but I kinda wanted to get them to Earth before I did anything else. Sorry...

Disclaimer: You know this as well as I do, I don't own any of these guys...

Chapter 2: The Portal

The Thundercats are still sitting around the table eating and discussing the next course of action.

Tygra: So, how do we get to Earth?

Panthro: I've been thinking about that. I've actually been working on a machine that would allow us to open up a portal on the other side of the planet so we could collect food and supplies if needed. I suppose that with a few adjustments it could send us to Earth as well.

Lion-O: Not a bad idea, Panthro. How long till this device is ready?

Panthro: Like I said I've been working on it for a while now. I'd say another four hours and it will be ready for a test run...

Lion-O: Thundercats, are we in agreement then? If Panthro's machine works then we go to earth and assist these 'Power Rangers'.

Everyone nods their agreement and the group set off to prepare to leave for the planet Earth. Panthro heads back to his lab to finish up work on the device that would send them there, hopefully. Four hours later the entire team meets inside Panthro's workshop. Panthro pulls out new insignia's for everyone.

WilyKit: Uh, why do we have new insignia's Panthro?

Panthro: I designed these new insignia's to help us activate the portal when and if we need it.

Everyone immediately replaces there old insignia with the new one Panthro created.

Panthro: Well, I guess its time to see if my machine works.

Lion-O: I'll go through first, Panthro. As Lord of the Thundercats is it my duty.

Panthro nods knowing that there is point in arguing with Lion-O. Panthro activates the machine, when Lion-O is sure the portal is fully activated he steps through. The portal opens in what appears to be some sort of command center. Of course, the first 'person' to notice the strange new visitor is a huge blue dog. The blue dog immediately pulls out a beautiful looking sabre built with a wolf's head at the hilt. Lion-O automatically reaches down for the claw shield and Sword of Omens. Just as Lion-O grabs the sword it gives off a glow announcing trouble. Suddenly, the entire chamber is lit up in a eerie red glow as warning sirens announce trouble as well.

Woman: Commander, the Rangers are in serious trouble. They need the Shadow Ranger.

Dog: I realize this, but I'm not about to leave the Delta Base with this stranger running free.

Lion-O: Wait, did you just say Rangers? As in the Power Rangers?

Dog: Who are you? How do you know about the Rangers?

Lion-O: It would take too long to explain. You must believe me, I'm here on a mission of peace. My name is Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats.

Woman: Thundercats?

Lion-O: Yes. Myself and my friends, the other Thundercats, have came because of a call for assistance.

Just then several feline humanoids entered the chamber via the portal.

Lion-O: May I introduce you to the Thundercats. Panthro, Tygra, Cheetara, the twins WilyKit and Kat, Bengali, Pumyra and Lynxo. And these are our friends Snarf and his nephew Snarfer.

The huge blue dog re-sheathes his sabre and steps forward extending a paw.

Dog: I am Commander Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger, head of the SPD Earth base. This is my friend and our brilliant engineer Dr. Katherine 'Kat' Manx.

Kat: Doggie, the Rangers?

Doggie:Yes, I forgot. Thundercats if you want to help then follow me.(reaches behind his back pulling out his Delta Morpher, pressing a button) SPD EMERGENCY!

Suddenly, Commander Cruger is morphed into the Shadow Ranger as the Thundercats look on in awe. The cats and Shadow Ranger immediately take off heading for the battlefield leaving behind the snarfs, twins, and Lynxo. They all arrive at the scene and see the five Rangers as Lion-O had mentioned. Without saying a single word the Thundercats burst into action. Cheetara pulls out her staff sets off to assist the Yellow Ranger. Yellow, busy with a blue head suddenly sees a streak of orange rush past her, then as quickly as the blue head had been attacking her he was gone. The Green Ranger, facing off against a orange head, witnesses it getting attacked by an invisible assailant, he scratches his helmet as the orange head is easily destroyed. All the rest of the blue and orange heads go down with relative ease at the hands of Panthro (he took the last four on by himself).

: So, you think you've won, do you Rangers?

Cruger: Vinaag? What do you want?

Vinaag: Simple, I've been ordered by Emperor Grumm to destroy you.

Vinaag raises his huge clawed left hand which immediately changes to a cannon as Lion-O steps forward putting on his claw shield and drawing the Sword of Omens.

Lion-O: Truth, honor and loyalty. By the code of Thundera I will not allow you to destroy tis beautiful planet. I WILL stop you, monster...

Raising the sword to his face, Lion-O's eyes begin to glow then the eye embedded in the sword glows as well. As one the Thundercats prepare themselves knowing what's coming.

Lion-O; Thunder... thunder... thunder... Thundercats, HO!

Suddenly, a huge red symbol appears in the sky over top of the Rangers and Thundercats. The symbol is red with what appears to be a black panther head in it, it is the same symbol worm on the suits of all the cats. Lion-O once again stares at Vinaag. But, Vinaag is staring at the huge red symbol in the sky in shock. He finally collects himself and pulls out his Halcyon sabreand brings it to full power.

Vinaag: Nothing can with stand the full power of my Halcyon sabre. Halcyon strike!

Incredibly, Lion-O catches the attack in his golden claw shield then simply squeezes his fist and shatters the sword into pieces. Vinaag staggers backward in utter shock that someone had broken his sword, he hoists his cannon up and fires upon Lion-O but the Lord merely deflects the blasts away with his claw shield. Lion-O steps forward and points the sword directly at Vinaag.

Lion-O: I warned you to leave the earth in piece. Now, you leave me no choice. HO!

The eye of the sword once again lights up. This time, however, there is no huge red symbol in the sky. A powerful blasts shoots straight from the sword itself striking Vinaag right in the chest shoving him backward a good 30 feet before falling and exploding. The Rangers stare at the sight of Vinaag easily being destroyed with complete and utter shock. No one says a word for what seems like an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

_Power Rangers SPD: Omens_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys, ok?

_Chapter 3: The arrival_

Scene opens with Lion-O, the Thundercats, the Rangers, Dr. Manx, and Commander Cruger sitting in the briefing room discussing the days events.

Cruger: Before we begin, I would like to introduce everyone. I'll start with the B Squad. Jack Landors, B Squad Red Ranger; Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado, B Squad Yellow Ranger; Schuyler 'Sky' Tate, B Squad Blue Ranger; Bridge Carson, B Squad Green Ranger; Sydney 'Syd' Drew, B Squad Pink Ranger; Myself, Commander Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger, Shadow Ranger; and Dr. Katherine 'Kat' Manx.

Lion-O: I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats and these are my friends. Panthro, Cheetara, Tygra, the twins WilyKit and Kat, Lynxo, Bengali, Pumyra, Snarf and Snarfer.

Jack: May I ask? What is up with sword?

Lion-O (grinning): This is the Sword of Omens, embedded in the sword is the Eye of Thundera the source of the Thundercat powers.

Jack: Cool, may I see it please?

Lion-O pulls the sword out and hands to Jack. Jack looks the sword over, then looks at Lion-O.

Jack doesn't look so special to me.

Just as Jack says this the sword emits a low growl and lights up.

Jack: Woah, I didn't do anything to it.

Lion-O: It's not something you did at all, Jack. The sword is merely warning us of danger.

Jack: So, how do you...?

Lion-O: Hold the sword up in front of your face and repeat after me; Sword of Omens give me sight beyond sight!

Jack (holding the sword up in front of his face): Sword of Omens give me sight beyond sight!

Jack's eyes start to glow as his vision is thrust into another world. He sees a squadron of krybots and four unusual looking creatures attacking a local bank. One of the creatures steps forward.

Slithe: Hurry it up, you simpletons, yesss. Those Power Rangers will be here any minute.

Suddenly, the sword ceases the vision and Jack is back in the briefing room.

Lion-O: What is it, Jack? What did you see?

Before Jack can explain what he saw the alarms sound off. Kat immediately turns to a computer and brings the image up on a huge TV screen.

Jack: That's what I saw...

Panthro: Mutants, here?

Cruger (looks at Panthro): You know them?

Lion-O: Yes we do. Let's go Thundercats, we got to stop those mutants.

As one the Rangers stand up and reach behind their backs pulling out their Delta Morphers then press a button.

All: SPD, Emergency!

The Rangers morph into their colored costumes and everyone heads out into battle. They arrive on the scene and spot the mutants and krybots. But before anyone can say a word, the sky goes black and an evil voice is heard.

Voice: Ancient spirits of evil, transform this decayed form into Mumm-Ra The Ever Living!

Lion-O: Mumm-Ra?


End file.
